repofandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Sweet
(born Carmela Largo), is the only daughter and youngest child of Rotti Largo. The ironic face of the Zydrate Support Network, she is addicted to surgery and illegal Zydrate, which she obtains from GraveRobber, often trading sex for the drug. History Born Carmela Largo in the year 2032, little is known of Amber's childhood. Although her name change is not directly addressed in the film, Rotti states during "Happiness is Not a Warm Scalpel", "I did not complain when you changed your name from Largo to Sweet.". Amber responds by shouting "I need a stage name", implying thst she may have changed her name in an attempt to get a proper stage name for a music career that ultimately flopped. Amber is first seen in Rotti's office, as he receives the incriminating pictures of her and her brothers, Luigi and Pavi. She seems unconcerned with her father's disgust, reclining on a couch. Later on, in a lab facility somewhere in the GeneCo building, she asks her brothers where Rotti is. When Luigi attempts to assert himself to her, she knees him in the groin and licks his ear before walking off. Amber is next seen at the Italian Renaissance Fair, where she accosts Mag. Amber wants to be the one singing when Mag leaves. When Mag brushes her off and says that who replaces her is none of her business, Amber becomes angrier and calls her a bitch. Amber leaves with Luigi and Pavi when Rotti arrives and sends them off. Not long after this, while Rotti is talking with reporters, he calls out to Amber so that she can talk about the Zydrate Support Network that she runs. But Amber is nowhere to be found. Amber appears in the alleyway with Graverobber, Shilo and the Scalpel Sluts, seeking a hit of zydrate from Graverobber, who explains her addiction to Shilo and gives her the hit ("Zydrate Anatomy"). Upon hearing Shilo remark about one of Blind Mag's songs, Amber becomes furious and gladly hands over a magazine to Shilo, in which Mag's contract and impending date with the Repoman is explained. At the end of the song, the police raid the alley and take Amber back to GeneCo. Amber is present in Rotti's office once more as Nathan Wallace, the Repoman, is called in for his next assignment: The repossession of Mag's eyes. She calls Mag a 'has-been soprano' and, along with her father and siblings, orders Nathan to take Mag out. After that, Amber has, presumably, gone off to get another surgery; this one did not go so well. Her face is badly scarred, and she blames Rotti for not giving her the money for a better surgery ("Happiness is Not a Warm Scalpel"). Upon seeing just how bad her face looks, Rotti arranges to have one of his own surgeons fix it before the Genetic Opera. Amber has the surgery and gets herself a new face, and is seen fastening it on right before the beginning of the opera. She is the first act of the opera, dancing on stage with an assortment of her own bodyguards and GenTerns ("Blame Not My Cheeks"). However, her face falls off barely a minute into her song, and she runs offstage. She returns later as Rotti dies telling her she is ugly and not his daughter. As the credits of the movie roll, it is revealed that Amber takes over as the leader of GeneCo. Appearance Since Amber is addicted to plastic surgeries, her physical appearance is always changing. In the film, she had consistently blue eyes and long brown, black, red, or blonde hair in different styles. She always dresses very provocatively, in an almost gothic fashion, matching the tone of the film. Personality To an outside observer, Amber is shown to be a stylish, clean, and proper girl who happens to be a spokesperson for the Zydrate Support Network. In reality, Amber is thoroughly spoiled, extremely childish and frequently seems to demand money from her father for her extensive surgeries. She is aggressive, particularly towards Mag (whom she considers a rival), and her brothers. She is unafraid to throw a tantrum when she does not get what she wants. Relationships Rotti Largo Though Rotti claims that Amber is spoiled and is always taking from him, he clearly indulges her quite a bit, or else she would not get as many surgeries done. In "Happiness is Not a Warm Scalpel", he eventually caves to her pleading and agrees to have her face fixed for the opera. Luigi and Pavi Largo Though there is not much interaction shown between Amber and her brothers, what little there is seems to vary: She knees Luigi in the groin during "Mark It Up", but then stands beside her brothers and father as they demand that Nathan take down Mag. At the end of the story, when Amber announces that she's the new head of GeneCo, she seems to be cooperating with her brothers- At least, in front of the cameras. Nathan Wallace In "Who Ordered Pizza?" Amber is seen with her hand on Nathan's shoulder. She may have had feelings for him or had been doing it to get him to take the job. He later pushes her off and she lays down on the couch. Blind Mag Amber harbors what seems to be a one-sided hatred/rivalry of Mag (Mag's feelings towards Amber are never made clear). She enthusiastically calls for Mag's eyes to be repossessed and is eager to take over once the soprano is gone. GraveRobber Amber's relationship with Graverobber seems to involve two things: Sex and zydrate. He supplies the zydrate, she supplies the sex for the zydrate. Any relationship beyond this is unknown. Trivia *Amber and Shilo share many similarities: **Both their mothers were killed by Rotti. **Both love music. **Both have a complicated relationship with their fathers. **Both their fathers die by the end of the movie. **Both witnessed their fathers' deaths. **Both have black wigs. Gallery Amber Sweet, failed surgery.png|Amber's face after a failed surgery. Amber Sweet, loose face.png Amber Sweet, no face.png Amber, Pavi, Luigi, credits.png|Amber and her brothers. Amber Sweet, credits, comic style.png References Category:Characters